marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Nightmare on Al's Street
| image = | caption = Al is concerned about Marcy's lust, as she keeps having "erotic dreams" of him. | season = 1 | episode = 11 | taping = May 15, 1987 | airdate = June 14, 1987 | overall = 11 | writers = Michael G. Moye | directors = Linda Day | guests = | network = FOX | production = 1.12 | previous = "Al Loses His Cherry" | next = "Where's the Boss?" | imdb = tt0793145 }} is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 11th overall episode in the series. Written by Michael G. Moye, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on June 14, 1987. Synopsis While Steve is out of town, Marcy becomes a nervous wreck when a romantic Al begins appearing nightly in her dreams. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Quotes *'Peggy:' I tried to get Al to fix the driveway a long time ago but his philosophy is, "why improve a home you're only gonna live in anyway?" *'Al:' I mean is there nothing so stupid that some woman won't fall for it? *'Peggy:' I fell for you, sweetie. *'Al:' Look I'm not sexist. I'm just saying women don't know nothin'. *'Marcy:' Well in my dream Steve came in and asked me if I wanted to fool around and when I said yes, he turned and it was Al. *'Peggy:' My Al? Then what happened? *'Marcy:' Nothing. *'Peggy:' Yup, sounds like my Al. *'Peggy:' Kelly, you know that's not the way to hold a pizza. *'Kelly:' Mom. Have you ever tried to carry one of these things sitting on the back of a Harley going sixty while trying to hold on to a fat guy who's wearing nothing but chains and black leather? *'Peggy:' Yes I have. And that's not the way to do it. *'Peggy:' Where were you when I dreamed I was drowning? *'Al:' How could I swim? You said I have no feet. *'Peggy:' If you loved me you would have paddled! *'Steve:' Al, I’m horny. What are you gonna do about it? Notes Title *The episode title is based on the horror movie franchise A Nightmare on Elm Street, in which a demon named Freddy Kreuger can enter the dreams of teenagers to kill them. Trivia *Robert Englund, who played Freddy Kreuger in A Nightmare on Elm Street would later appear on Married... with Children as Lucifer in "Damn Bundys". *Peggy mentions that he married Al for a dare. Al mentions in a later episode that he married Peg on a bet (the only one he ever won). *Steve reveals his middle name is Bartholomew. *The Bundy house number 9764 is shown for the first time. *When Peggy is on the phone, Al's mother can be heard. *Peggy mentions that Al had the chance to buy into the property that the Sears Tower would be build on. The construction of the Sears Tower started in 1970 (a year before Al and Peggy got married) and finished in 1973. *Al's retirement property, Lake Chicamocomico is mentioned for the first time in this episode. *Al mentions that he was able to buy 2/3 of an acre at Lake Chicamocomico and how toxic the place is. It would later be seen in "Married... With Who?". *After Al screams upon seeing Marcy in his dream, the exterior of the Bundy house is shown and it is completely brown. In later episodes, the house is white. Cultural References *Peg tells Kelly that Al can no longer attend Cubs games after interfering with a ball, thereby keeping the Cubs out of the World Series. Although this first aired in 1987, it presages the real life incident of October 14, 2003 in which fan Steven Bartman caught a foul ball that Cubs player Moises Alou still could have reached during a National League Championship game and was thus blamed for keeping the Cubs out of the World Series that year. *Steve mentions Amelia Earhart, a female pilot who mysteriously disappeared while flying over the Pacific Ocean in 1937. *When Peg and Steve comfort each other after Marcy reveals her dream details, Steve says "I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues", referring to the 1983 song by Elton John. Music *Steve sings "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart. The song title would later be used as a title for an episode. Locations *Bundy Residence *Rhoades Residence Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Steve & Marcy's Bedroom *Bundy Door Step External Links * *Nightmare on Al's Street on Bundyology *Nightmare on Al's Street - Illustrated Transcript on albundy.net *#11 Nightmare on Al's Street - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 1 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes